De pequeños a lo que fuimos y somos Ahora
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Cuenta la historia de la Familia Real Británica, cuando eran complices y se protegian mutuamente. ¿Cómo fue la historia de Cornelia en la Academia Militar? ¿La relación entre Schneizel y Cornelia? ¿Las Imperiales Consortes? Una historia llena de secretos que pondrán su vida de cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**De pequeños a lo que fuimos y somos ahora**

 **Capitulo: Sabíos y fuertes.**

 **Cornelia Pov.**

¿Por dónde empiezo? **(Se sienta junto a sus hermanos y cruza las piernas)** ¿Cuando eramos pequeños pequeños?¡Muy bien!. Esta es la historia de la Familia Real Británica.

 **Fin Cornelia Pov.**

Jugábamos en el Jardín de la Reina Marianne sin parar, nos divertíamos mucho. Hermanos de sangre no eramos pero si lo creíamos. Marianne, Charles y V.V nos observaban desde un pequeño kiosco tomando el té.

 **Guinevere Pov.**

Obviamente ninguno pensaba hacerse daño al otro. Todo era juegos y bromas, eramos felices.

 **Fin Guinevere Pov.**

-Acérquense hijos míos – Dijo Charles llamando la atención de los pequeños, todos corrimos haca el kiosco y nos sentamos en el suelo. Gabrielle La Britannia se encontraba allí para sorpresa de nosotros y mas de Laila y Clovis, corrieron hacia su madre y la abrazaron.

-¿Que querías decirnos padre? – Preguntó Euphie, el solo sonrió y Gabrielle tomo la palabra.

-Como están de Vacaciones eh pensado en llevarlos a mi casa en la piscina. Tiene muchas habitaciones y grandes piscinas privadas, Laila y Clovis me dieron la idea. Y quería saber si ustedes estaban de acuerdo.

-¡Siiiii! – Gritaron los pequeños, Marianne cargo a Nunnally y dijo.

-Muy bien, nos iremos mañana y nuestra querida CC protegerá el Palacio – Todos la miraron y ella asintió.

 **Al día siguiente.**

-¿Ya nos vamos? – Preguntó Euphie a Gabrielle, ella le sonrió y la alzó.

-Cuando Marianne salga nos vamos.

-Ya estoy lista – Respondió la reina entrando a la habitación con Nunnally en brazos.

Nos montamos en una gran lemosina, el viaje duro aproximadamente dos horas, los mas pequeños se habían dormido. Al llegar los despertaron y nos metimos a la casa.

Aunque todos corrimos a la piscina y nos quitamos la ropa. Gabrielle nos ayudaba junto con Marianne mientras Charles y V.V iban a explorar. Para nuestra sorpresa ambas se metieron con nosotros. Marianne en la piscina de niños con Carine, Nunnally, Laila y Euphie.

Cornelia nado hacia Schneizel y se miraron, sus bocas estaban muy cerca. Sonrieron.

La piscina era dividida por un muro, de cada lado se encontraban apoyadas Marianne y Gabrielle.

-Marianne mira – Como puedo la pelinegra volteó y miro la escena-. Algo me huele a romance.

-Jajajaja, espero que Corny de su primer beso en este viaje, de todos modos tiene 17 igual que Schneizel.

-Si, eres una enferma – Aclaró con una sonrisa.

En eso Charles y V.V llegaron, Marianne se levantó, fue hasta su esposo y lo beso, para luego empaparlo todo de agua.

-Que asco – Exclamó Euphie asqueada al ver la escena, Cornelia nado hasta ella y la sumergió-. Hey, no es gracioso hermana.

-Jajajaja, algún día tu también haras eso con tu novio, Euphie – Dijo riendo.

-Ya lo veremos – La abrazó.

V.V dirigió su mirada a Gabrielle, ella salió de la piscina como si estuviera modelando. Su cabello rubio mojado iba agarrando unos hermosos rizos, su piel blanca combinaba con su traje de baño de encaje blanco con tela roja. Se sonrojo un poco y bajo su mirada.

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó acercándose a el con una toalla-. ¿No te gusta el lugar?

-Eh...no el lugar esta bien es solo que...em...yo...este...

-¡Euphie! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Quedate ahí! – Gritaba Cornelia en el lado mas profundo de la piscina, la pelirosa no hizo caso y se lanzó al lado de los adultos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mama! – Grito al sentir como sus pies no tocaron el suelo y se iba ahogando.

-¡Euphie! – Grito Cornelia, Lelouch nado hacia ella rápidamente-. ¡Mama!¡Papa!

Los adultos voltearon y vieron la escena. Marianne traumada, Charles aparto a Marianne y se lanzó a la piscina. Lelouch llegó a donde estaba su hermana y la subió con delicadeza a la acera. Charles llego rápidamente e intento despertarla.

-¡Euphemia! ¡Hija! ¡Respondeme! – Dijo viendo si su corazón latía.

-¡Euphie! – Grito Cornelia saliendo de la piscina y corriendo a la escena, pero fue detenida por Schneizel, quien la cargo-. ¡No! ¡Bájame! ¡Euphie!

-No, Cornelia - Exclamo el rubio.

-¡Schneizel! ¡Llevatela! – Le grito Marianne a su hijastro, este asintió y se volteó.

-Si, Marianne.

-¡¿Qué?! – Grito histérica-. ¡No!¡Bájame!¡Bájame!.

Entre gritos y patadas por parte de su hermana, Schneizel se la llevó a su habitación. Por otro lado Euphie todavía no reaccionaba. V.V y Gabrielle se encargaron de llevar a los niños fuera de la mansión.

-Euphie, hija despierta – Decía Charles pegando su frente con la de Euphemia.

-Hermana – Exclamo Lelouch tomándola de la mano, dirigió su boca a la de ella y le dio respiración boca a boca.

Ella despertó y comenzó a toser y expulsar el agua, luego de eso se aferró a Lelouch temblando.

-T-Tengo f-frío – Decía con labios temblorosos, Lelouch sonrió y la abrazo.

-Euphemia, hija despertaste – Euphie lo miro.

-Papi, Lelouch me salvo.

-Y ya diste tu primer beso... – Exclamo Marianne atrás son cara de felicidad, en su mano tría una cámara de video.

-¿No me digas que te bese?

-No, yo lo hice.

-Isis... – Respondió

 **Habitación de Cornelia...**

-¡Déjame ir! – Grito Cornelia a su hermano, quien la sujetaba por la cintura.

-¡No pelees mas, no te voy a soltar! - Cornelia se sentó en las piernas de Schneizel. Lo miro a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, debo calmarme – Respiró profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, ya mas calmada Schneizel la soltó.

-No hagas ningún movimiento brusco, Cornelia.

-No lo haré – Fue jalada por su hermano a acostarse en la cama llena de almohadones, pero el se acercó a sus labios y la beso-. ¿Qué haces?

-Cornelia, no hables si – La volvió a besar-. Solo dejate llevar.

 **Con Guinevere y Odysseus...**

-El lugar es bonito – Dijo Guinevere, mientras se observaba en un largo espejo-. ¿Está sala que es?

-Al parecer es la sala del té – Exclamo Odysseus examinando una vieja taza de porcelana-. No se ha usado en años.

-Ya veo – Guinevere camino hacia el-. Venga, revisemos las habitaciones y encarguemosnos de eso.

-Ya – Se sentaron en la delicada mesa con un lapicero y hojas de papel-. A ver, según Gabrielle hay 3 habitaciones disponibles para las chicas con 1 litera y una cama individual cada una. Pero la 3 de las chicas tiene dos literas.

-La misma cantidad con los chicos – Ella apuntó algo-. A ver, en la de las chicas.

 **Primera Habitación: Guinevere, Cornelia y Euphie.**

 **Segunda Habitación: Nunnally, Marrybell y Julia.**

 **Tercera Habitación: Luciella, Laila, Claire, Carine.**

FIRMA: **G** **uinevereSuBritannia**

 **Primera Habitación: Odysseus, Schneizel, Magnus.**

 **Segunda Habitación: Lelouch, Maximilion, Clovis.**

 **Tercera Habitación:Castore y Poxull.**

FIRMA: **OddyeEuBritannia**

 **Con Marrybell y Julia...**

-¡Oh, Dios! – Exclamo Julia-. Está casa es enorme.

-Si, no logro ver si es la cocina o el comedor – Dijo Marrybell.

-El comedor, al parecer – Observaron la entrada de la casa desde un balcón lleno de preciosas rosas de todos colores-. Que bueno haber recibido la invitación.

-Oh, si – Frente a la puerta se detuvo un carruaje, jalado por dos caballos blancos, el chófer le abrió la puerta a una mujer, llevaba el cabello castaño lacio y un perfecto vestido de Lady-. ¿Ella no es?

-La mamá de ... – Ambas echaron a correr en busca de Marianne o Gabrielle, perdiendo el equilibrio por los amplios vestidos rojos de escote.

Marrybell cayó en los brazos de alguien, alzó la mirada y reconoció la mirada de su hermano Castore, que la cogía de la cintura con suma delicadeza.

-¡Castore! – Dijo ella, impresionada-. Vos, me ha salvado.

-Me pareciais hermosa – Dijo-. Como para dañar vuestro vestido.

-Gracias – Ellos rieron-. Hermano, ¡Que alegría!

El la bajo.

-¿Por qué corrían? ¿Hay un monstruo o qué?

-No, ha llegado Lady ...

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! – Julia la jalo-. Nos vemos, Castore.

-Si, si, si – Suspiró-. Chicas.

 **Con Gabrielle...**

-¿Sólo has venido tú? – Preguntó a la mujer del cabello lacio.

-No, las demás vienen en camino – Sonrió-. Las que han aceptado, desde luego.

-Hay unas que no quieren nada con Charles.

-Estas en lo correcto, Gabrielle – Dejando atrás sus diferencias, se sonrieron-. Hola.

-Hola, amiga.

-¡Lady! – Gritaron Marrybell y Julia en la entrada.

-Marrybell y Julia, tan idénticas a Flora – Dijo, con sus labios encorvados en una sonrisa-. ¿Y mi hijo?

-¡Madre! – Gritaron, la Lady se giró hacia su derecha, quienes del jardín, Odysseus y Guinevere salían a paso rápido-. ¡Madre!

-Oddye – Odysseus y su madre se abrazaron con tanto cariño que hizo llorar a su hijo-. Oh, hijo mio. Tanto tiempo.

-Anticlea – La fría voz de Charles inundó el lugar-. La Primera Imperial Consorte.

-Charles – Dijo ella, soltando a su hijo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Años, Anticlea – Sonrió-. Pasa.

Lady Anticlea sonrió y paso, pisándole los talones a Charles y Gabrielle, Odysseus y Guinevere la escoltaban por detrás.

 **Con Cornelia...**

Salió del baño con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas y sandalias. Camino por la piscina y noto a su hermana Nunnally con Marianne bañándose en el lado hondo.

-¿Euphie ... ? – Preguntó a Marianne.

-Está con Clovis y Lelouch en el jardín izquierdo, jugando.

-Gracias – Se giró.

-Estás ... muy guapa – Dijo Nunnally con timidez.

-Gracias – Dijo Cornelia, echándose a andar.

El Jardín Principal estaba repleto de flores de todos colores, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la voz de sus hermanos.

-¡Lelouch! ¡Euphie! – Gritaba Cornelia, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un lago desolado, de apariencia fina-. ¡Ahhh! – Grito.

-¡Cornelia! – Schneizel la cogió de la muñeca, mientras ella lloraba-. Shhh, ya paso.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! – Gabrielle y Anticlea llegaron como rayos, a Gabrielle se le encogió el corazón al ver a Cornelia así-. Cornelia, querida, ya ha pasado.

-Ya, Cornelia – Schneizel acariciaba su cabello con ternura-. Ya ha pasado, hermana.

-¿Por qué ha gritado? – Preguntó Anticlea, echándole una mirada al lago-. Es solo un lago.

-Cornelia cuando tenía seis años vio a su madre ahogarse en un lago y morir

– Explico Schneizel-. Mi hermana le teme a los lagos y el mar, solo se acerca si Odysseus o yo estamos con ella.

-Que trauma – Dijo Anticlea-. Pobre, ¿Su madre vive?

-Ni idea – Dijo Schneizel-. No lo sabemos

-Oh, ya.

-Vamos, hermana – Schneizel la alejo del lago-. Vamos, ya ha pasado

-S-Si.

 **Con Charles...**

-Me alegra que hallas venido, querida – Dijo el Emperador a una mujer de cabello rosa sujeto en una cola alta, con un uniforme parecido al de Villetta.

-No lo hice por ti, Charles – Dijo ella-. Lo hice por mis hijas.

-Oh, si – El le sonrió-. Euphemia y Cornelia están mas que bien.

-No lo creo – Dijo Anticlea con voz de queda-. Cornelia acaba de tener un ataque de pánico hace como cinco minutos por ver el lago.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto la Baronesa alterada-. ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija?

-Está con Schneizel, él la ha llevado dentro, a tomar el té.

-Ya – Se aclaro la garganta-. Tengo que verla, ¿Qué habitación es?

-Primer piso, primera puerta a la izquierda.

-Gracias – Se echo a correr al lugar, paso corriendo junto a Anticlea-. Anticlea...

 **Con Luciella...**

-¡Poxull! – Grito Luciella, llevaba el cabello azul atado en un moño alto y su traje de ballet-. Maldita sea, ¡Imbécil!

-Mejor corro – Susurró su hermano echando a correr fuera del cuarto de danza-. ¡Adiós!

-¡Poxull Rui Britannia! – Se echo a correr tras el, tan rápido que a unos metros estaba Gabrielle con Laila en brazos-. ¡A un lado, Gabrielle! ¡Muévete!

-¡¿EH?! – La Lady se echó a un lado con rapidez, Luciella le paso por al lado, seguida de ella Cadince corría con la misma rapidez.

-Hola, Gabrielle – Dijo corriendo.

-¡No corran en los pasillos!

 **Cornelia Pov:**

Lo se, mi mamá está loca de remate, pero no importa.

 **Fin Cornelia Pov:**

Laila rió en los brazos de Gabrielle y está se giro para ir en busca de Guinevere.

 **Con Guinevere...**

Camino hacia la sala de danza y cogió él micrófono conectado a la corneta que se expandía por toda la sala, se aclaro la garganta.

" **Buenas Noches habitantes de la Casa de Gabrielle,**

 **se les informa a las chicas que vallan a la sala de**

 **danza en cinco minutos, para aclarar el tema**

 **de nuestras habitaciones. Con cariño**

 **su hermana Guinevere"**

Se quito el micrófono de la cara y se sentó a revisar la lista de nuevo. Luego de cinco minutos todas sus hermanas estaban allí, Euphie en brazos de Cornelia, Laila en brazos de Clovis por estar dormida y Carine en brazos de Marrybell.

-Las he citado para lo de las habitaciones – Se levantó-. He elegido las habitaciones para nosotras con sabiduría y orden. No quiero desastres, por favor presten atención para dirigirse inmediatamente al lugar señalado. Gabrielle, V.V, Marianne, Anticlea y nuestro padre llevarán el equipaje a las habitaciones. Escuchen.

Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta.

 **Habitación: Guinevere, Cornelia y Euphie.**

 **Habitación: Nunnally, Marrybell y Julia.**

 **Habitación: Luciella, Laila, Claire, Carine.**

Todas asintieron, y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Guinevere estaba de nuevo sola en el gran salón, cogió de nuevo él micrófono.

" **Odysseus, reportate a la sala de**

 **danza. Con cariño tú hermana**

 **Guinevere"**

Pasados diez minutos Odysseus traía a sus hermanos a la sala.

-Guinevere los ha llamado para aclarar el orden de los dormitorios de los chicos – Dijo Oddye parándose junto a ella-. Estén atentos, en lo que escuchen sus nombres dirigirse a la habitación en el piso dos, las puertas dicen **"Chicos 1, Chicos 2 y Chicos 3"** ¿Vale?

-Si, Odysseus – Dijeron.

 **Habitación: Odysseus, Schneizel, Magnus.**

 **Habitación: Lelouch, Maximilion, Clovis.**

 **Habitación: Castore y Poxull.**

Todos se habían dirigido a sus habitaciones con rapidez.

 **En los pasillos del piso dos...**

La sorpresa de ellos fue ver a Cornelia en el pasillo, que llevaba una bata por encima de las rodillas transparente en la barriga morada y short demasiado corto a conjunto. Con el pelo recogido y pantuflas rosas.

-¿Cornelia? – Preguntó Castore. Ella se giro.

-¿Castore? ¡Chicos! – Ella trago saliva-. Este... ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Hay guerra o qué?

-No – Dijo Schneizel-. Aquí están las habitaciones de los chicos.

-A sí, verdad – Dijo, y apunto a la derecha-. Son esas, están al frente de las chicas, venía de dormir a Laila, que tenía pesadillas. Buenas noches – Se giró.

Entro a la primera habitación de las chicas y cerró la puerta.

-Bien – Dijo Poxull-. ¿Soy el único que piensa que Cornelia se veía sexy?

Schneizel le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Uno, es tú hermana mayor y dos no hables así de ella – Lo miro de reojo-. Cornelia-Niisan es mía.

-¿Eso no es algo posesivo? – Dijo Lelouch, el rubio lo miro-. Y cruel.

-Sip – Dijo Castore-. Lo es.

-¡Oh! Por favor – Exclamo Clovis-. ¿Quién no sabe que a Schneizel-Onnichan le gusta Cornelia-Niisan?

-Yo – Dijo Odysseus de mala gana.

-Oh, ya – Exclamo Lelouch.

Entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras procuraban no imaginarse a Cornelia de nuevo.

 **Cornelia Pov:**

Sip, ese momento con los chicos fue vergonzoso. Pero no importa. Continuemos.

 **Fin Cornelia Pov:**

 **Schneizel Pov:**

Admito que me dieron ganas de besar a Cornelia pero me controlé.

 **Fin Schneizel Pov:**

 **Habitación de las Chicas N° 1...**

Cornelia había elegido la parte de arriba de la litera, Euphie abajo y Guinevere la cama individual, habían descargado su ropa en el inmenso clóset con espacio para las tres y mil personas mas.

-¡Ah! – Grito Euphie al ver una sombra grande frente a ella, Guinevere dio un brinco en su cama y Cornelia se cayó de la cama, pero fue retenida por unos grandes brazos que la cargaban estilo princesa.

-¿Pero qué? – Observó a quien la retenía, era Charles que la apretujaba contra su cuerpo-. Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He pasado para verlas dormir – Dijo-. Pero he querido ver como ha dormido Euphie, con lo que le paso en la piscina.

-Oh, si, eso – Ella trago saliva-. ¿Podrías... ?

Charles la bajo.

-Te ibas a golpear muy fuerte, hija – Ella sonrió.

-Oh, padre. Tranquilo, dormiré con Euphie.

-¡Si! – La niña jalo a Cornelia a la cama y se montó sobre ella-. Muy bien, te quiero papi.

-Las quiero hijas – Se giró-. Guinevere, hija.

Guinevere llevaba puesto un vestido hasta los pies rosado sin mangas, con un lazo al rededor de su cintura.

-Cuídalas – Se dirigió a la puerta-. Eres la mayor. Te quiero.

-Te quiero. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Buenos Días, Realeza.**

 **Habitación de los Chicos N° 1...**

El irritante ruido del despertador se escucho justo al lado de Odysseus con gran estruendo.

-Calla – Susurró Schneizel desde la cama de arriba de la litera-. No pueden ser las seis tan rápido.

-Si, si lo son – Oddye se levantaba de su cama individual-. Son las seis en punto, levántate. Gabrielle nos quiere ver temprano.

-Si, si, si – Se levantó con cuidado-. Ya voy.

Salieron inmediatamente vestidos con un Jersey y abrigo. Pasaron frente a la habitación número uno de las chicas, que tenía sus luces apagadas.

-¿Ellas duermen? ¡No me jodas! – Se quejo Schneizel con una mueca.

-Buenos días – Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Ellos se giraron.

-¿No duermes? – Preguntó Oddye a su hermana Julia.

-Me he acostado temprano – Explico-. Y debo hacer algo con Marianne.

-Ya – Schneizel sonrió-. Vale, hermana.

Julia sonrió.

-Vallan con Gabrielle – Dijo-. Está en la cocina.

-Ya.

-¡Cornelia! – Gritó la hermosa vocecita de Euphie. Advirtiendo a Julia de que Cornelia se había pasado a su cama.

 **Con Charles...**

Despertó recibiendo la claridad, a su lado Marianne estaba cubierta por la fina sábana, Charles apartó la mano de su cintura. Miro al rededor, todo en orden. Se levantó y se vistió, luego con cariño despertó a Marianne. 

-¿Qué? – Murmuro medio adormitada, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada inquisidora de Charles-. ¿Ya es hora?

-Si – Respondió-. Los niños se levantarán en media hora para que a las 7:30 bajen a comer.

-Ya – Su esposa se visitó y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Vallamos.

-Si.

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano...

 **En la Cocina...**

-¿Es broma, no? – Preguntó Schneizel a Gabrielle, que estaba meneando la masa de los panqueques.

-No – Dijo ella-. Ustedes me ayudarán a cocinar hoy – Dijo ella apuntando la licuadora-. Schneizel haz el jugo, aproximadamente treinta vasos, las patillas están sobre la mesa – Schneizel las cogió y fue hacer el trabajo.

-¿Y yo qué? – Preguntó Oddye.

-Tú pondrás la mesa conmigo – Dijo una voz ronca, Odysseus se giro y noto a la madre de Cornelia, Lady Cadince, llevaba un vestido blanco largo y el cabello rosa recogido en una trenza.

-Si, mi Lady – Dijo Oddye con una sonrisa, cogiendo los platos y los cubiertos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-B-Buenos días – Schneizel se giro, Cornelia llevaba el pelo recogido con una delicada pinza y un vestido con encaje rosado. Se veía cansada, había tenido una mala noche.

-Buenos días – Respondieron Gabrielle y Schneizel al insomnio.

-¿Cómo has dormido? – Dijo la madre de Clovis.

-Euphie no me ha dejado pegar un ojo – Cornelia parecía una niña pequeña quejándose por haberle quitado su helado-. Bueno, no importa. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

-Ayuda a Schneizel – Dijo Gabrielle-. La otra licuadora está en ese gabinete.

-Gracias, vale – Ella la cogió y se puso al lado derecho de su hermano.

-Buenos días – Susurro él.

-Hola – Cornelia pico unos pedazos de patillas y las echo al agua, para luego empezar a licuar. Al terminar examino la jarra-. Rinde para cuatro personas.

-Ya, ha hacer mas entonces – Dijo su hermano regalándole una sonrisa, ella también le regalo una.

 **Habitación de las chicas N° 2...**

Marrybell arreglaba su larga melena castaña frente al espejo, llevaba ropa casual, nada especial. Solo unos vaqueros y su chaqueta preferida. Julia cargaba a Nunnally y miraba por el balcón.

-Lista – Dijo Marrybell, su hermana asintió y bajaron al comedor.

 **Comedor...**

-Buenos días – Exclamo Marrybell abriendo la puerta, la mesa estaba decorada con la vajilla preferida de Lady Gabrielle, en un extremo de la mesa estaba Charles, a su lado derecho se hallaba Marianne y al izquierdo Lady Cadince.

-Buenos días – Respondieron.

-Tomen asiento – Dijo Lady Cadince, la madre de Cornelia y Euphie. Lady Marianne se acercó y cogió en brazos a Nunnally, sentándola a su lado.

Luego de un rato fueron llegando los herederos al trono, sentándose en dónde Marianne les indicaba.

-Gracias por la comida – Dijeron todos juntando las manos y agarrando los cubiertos, Cornelia dio un trago a su jugo, le pareció delicioso. Había tomado un jugo echo por Schneizel, que a su lado la miraba.

-Delicioso – Le susurro.

-Me alegra que te guste – Dijo a igual de susurras.

-Lady Marianne – Dijo Julia, llamando la atención de ella.

-¿Si?

-Ha sabido algo de ... – Julia trago saliva-. Lady Flora.

-Oh... – Exclamo Marianne bajando la mirada.

-Con permiso – Exclamo Marrybell poniéndose de pie, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y la cerró tras si.

Julia hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Yo voy – Dijo Clovis con una voz de queda, se levantó y fue tras ella.

El desayuno continuó en silencio, Lady Cadince observo a Cornelia por primera vez en años. Cornelia se dio cuenta.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Dijo en fastidio, Lady Cadince suspiro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas me odiarás?

-¿De verdad quieres discutirlo ahora? – Ella se puso a la defensiva.

-Supongo que no, hija – Replico Lady Cadince.

-¡No! – Lo dijo tan alto que al otro extremo de la larga mesa Lady Anticlea lo escucho-. Me llames así...

Lady Cadince se quedo perpleja, sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa.

-Hija, te conozco muy bien, se cómo tú madre, que estás actuando.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Cornelia, dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años! – Se puso de pie-. Murió ahogada en un rió, dejando a sus dos hijas solas – Cornelia sonaba tan fría que Charles bajo la mirada-. Y ahora vienes tú a decirme luego de catorce años que vives, eres idiota.

Cornelia se giro con la plena intención de suicidarse, Lady Cadince se quedo en silencio, analizándolo todo.

-Cornelia – Dijo Schneizel-. Maldita sea, ¡Cornelia! – Corrió tras ella.

-¡Diablos! – Exclamo Guinevere-. Todo el mundo está enojado hoy.

-De verdad – Charles le sonrió a su hija mayor, Lady Cadince meditaba en silencio con la mirada clavada en su plato-. ¿Cadince?

-¿Ella...? – Se le quebró la voz, así que comenzó de nuevo-. ¿Ella me odia, no?

-No sabría decirte – Dijo su anterior esposo.

-Lo hace – Dijo Odysseus con una mirada seria-. Le ha roto él corazón con su "supuesta muerte" - Movió sus dedos en forma de comillas, Lady Cadince trago saliva.

-Oh, gracias... eh – Parpadeo, tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Odysseus – Sentenció Lady Anticlea-. Odysseus Eu Britannia.

La puerta se abrió. Y Schneizel paso, se sentó en su puesto y observo a Charles.

-¿Dónde está Cornelia? – Preguntó.

-No quiere hablar, con nadie... – Dijo él-. Está empacando.

-¿Qué? – Articulo Marianne-. ¿A dónde va?

-Al Palacio – El rubio sonrió-. No desea estar en la misma casa que Lady Cadince.

Lady Cadince se levantó, y se echo a andar a la puerta.

-No lo empeores – Murmuro Charles.

-No lo haré – Ella corrió.

Luego de un rato, entró Clovis con una mirada aburrida.

-Se ha dormido – Cogió asiento-. Pero debo preguntar, ¿Qué diablos le paso a Lady Flora?

-Desapareció – Dijo Odysseus-. Hubo un accidente en la Mansión Embrich, en dónde ella se hospedaba. Se quemo y creemos que ella murió.

-Wow – Clovis miro a su madre, que abrazaba con ternura a Laila.

-A mi hermana le pego mucho – Dijo Julia-. Ella era mas apegada a ella. Ese día salió de la Mansión tomada de la mano de Odysseus. Yo estaba en el Palacio con nuestro padre, y entonces...

-Estallo, la Mansión se quemó frente a mis ojos – Dijo Marrybell desde la puerta, con una mirada llorosa-. Ella me despedía con una alegre sonrisa desde la ventana.

Callo un momento, mientras descargaba su ira.

-La explosión la empujo contra la pared de su habitación, y ya no pude verla más. Solo escuche su grito – No pudo seguir, solo lloraba sin consuelo. Se tiro al piso mientras lloraba, Clovis la abrazaba. Tratando de calmarla, sin éxito.

-No llores, Marie – Decía su hermano a un tono que solo ella podía oír-. Te quiero, ya no llores más... estamos aquí para apoyarte...

-Clovis... sácame de aquí – Gimió ella a lo bajo.

-Si, como quieras – Le lanzó una mirada de disculpas a su padre y él asintió. Cogió a su hermana en brazos y salió de la habitación dedicándole hermosas palabras a su hermana menor.

Dentro de la Sala de comedor, todos mantenían silencio. Ya no querían más problemas.

-¿Padre? – Dijo Maximilion y Charles alzó la mirada-. ¿Has sabido algo de mi hermana? ¿Y Lady Sarah?

-Si, tú madre y tú hermana vienen en camino. Llegarán hoy por la tarde.

-Vale, gracias. Padre.

-¿Me pregunto por qué nuestro padre es tan... mujeriego? – Susurró Guinevere a Odysseus, quien a su lado sonrió.

-Quien sabe, hermanita. Charles es... ¿Charles? – Dicho esto su hermano dio un sorbo a su jugo.

-¿Qué murmuran ustedes de mi? – Inquirió Charles con una ceja levantada.

-Nada – Dijeron al mismo tiempo y siguieron con el desayuno.

Todo continuó en paz hasta que un grito peor que los de Luciella irrumpió la paz y la tranquilidad.

-¡SCHNEIZEL EL BRITANNIAAAAAAAA! – Gritaron. El rubio se atragantó con el jugo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA...? – Dijo y entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par y una furiosa Cornelia entró, un aura malévola la envolvía y él solo pudo rezar en voz baja para que ese no fuera su último día-. Hermanita, que sorpresa...

-¡CÁLLATE IMBÉSIL DE DOS PATAS! – Dijo ella y Lady Marianne entró en carcajadas-. ¡EXPLICAME AQUÍ Y AHORA! ¿QUÉ MIERDA DIJISTE DE MÍ AYER POR LA NOCHE?

Y a Schneizel se le vino el mundo encima, fue cuando la vio en pijama. Había dicho que la adoraba y quería hacerla suya... ¡Era en broma! ¿O no?

-Corny... este... yo – Y luego gimió de dolor cuando ella agarró un plato y se lo lanzó-. ¡ESTÁS LOCA! – Nop, Cornelia cogió una de las jarras de jugo y se la echo completa encima.

-¡JAJAJAJA! – Se rieron todos a carcajadas-. ¡SE LO MERECÍA EL IMBÉCIL ESE!

La pelimora se dio vuelta e intento irse. Pero un empapado Schneizel la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Todos sacaron de no-sé-dónde palomitas de maíz. Luego Schneizel la empujo y la beso, todos se quedaron en blanco por la acción del rubio.

-Te quiero, Cornelia – Dijo él y ella se sonrojo toda. De alguna manera sintió que Lady Cadince los observaba desde la puerta. Los labios de Schneizel sabían a... ¿Patilla? Claro, le acababa de lanzar un juego encima ¿no?

-Si no me quitas las manos de encima en este instante, te voy a...

-¿A qué? – Dijo él bastante confiado.

-A lanzar por una ventana – Lo dijo tan seria que él la soltó y ella se miró. Estaba llena de pegotes por la patilla-. Me marcho, me llevo el auto de Anticlea.

Sin más salió de la habitación con la maleta en mano.

-¿Alguien la va a detener? – Preguntó Lady Cadince.

-Yo no, voy a ducharme – Schneizel se marchó rumbo al baño.

-Estoy comiendo – Dijo Guinevere y se llevo un bocado de panqueca a la boca.

-Yo voy – Replico Maximilion y se levantó de la mesa, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo-. ¿Qué hago si se molesta?

-¿Qué se yo? – Contestó Guinevere.

-¿Abrazarla? – Sugirió Marianne.

-No sé, ¿Consolarla? – Finalizo Cadince y él asintió. Se echo a correr.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está enojado hoy? – Analizo Julia y todos se encorvaron de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero una cosa si es segura. Ya no quiero estar sentado – Lelouch se levantó y estiro las piernas-. ¿Puedo irme?

-Los que quieran irse, háganlo – Dijo Charles. Y todos se levantaron de la mesa y se largaron. Menos Cadince, que permaneció en la entrada, observándolo.

-Hey, ¿Cadince que pasa?

-Charles... creo que debería irme...

-No – El la cogió de la mano. Se había levantado y posado junto a ella-. Cornelia te necesita... yo te necesito.

-¿Tú?

-Si – Charles la beso y ella se echo hacia atrás, no quería que ese hombre la besara-. ¿Cadince?

-Quítame las manos de encima, ¡Ni se te ocurra volverme a tocar! – Dijo ella molesta, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar-. Las demás Imperiales Consortes vienen a la tarde.

-Lo sé – Él la detuvo de nuevo y Cadince gruño-. Te quiero.

Ella rió amargadamente.

-Se lo dices a todas las imbéciles que pasan frente a ti – Dijo-. Ahora si me disculpas, debo detener a mi hija. ¡Suéltame! – Y así se soltó y salió corriendo.

-Ahora si eres tú, Cadince Li Britannia.

 **Con Cornelia...**

-Suelta las maletas, Cornelia – Dijo Maximilion suavemente-. No te vallas, nada será lo mismo sin ti. ¿Dejarás a Euphie sola? ¿Con esa mujer?

-Maximilion... – Susurró ella perdida-. Yo... – Comenzó a llorar y a su hermano mayor le entró remordimiento.

-Hey, ven aquí – Abrió los brazos y sin pensarlo Cornelia corrió hacia él y lo abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho-. Shhh, ya paso. Ya estás conmigo, calma. Te quiero... hermanita – Decía hablando en su pelo.

-Maxie... te quiero – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

 **A la Tarde...**

8 Limusinas se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la Mansión. Lady Gabrielle, Charles y Odysseus estaban presentes, listos para recibirlas. Del primer carruaje bajo una mujer de cabellera larga y ondulada café y los ojos violetas, con un vestido de vuelo rosa pálido y un sombrero con guantes negros.

-¡Renette! – Exclamo Charles y se acercó para besar su mano-. Bienvenida, querida.

-Hola, Charles – Respondió ella alegre-. ¡Hedeleine! – Luego bajo una niña de unos seis años con la melena larga y lacia castaña y los ojos violetas, con un vestidito blanco.

-Hija – Dijo y ella corrió a abrazarlo.

-Hola, papi – Dijo en sus brazos.

Luego del segundo Carruaje bajo una mujer con un vestido azul con el escote blanco, tenía la melena recogida en un moño y el flequillo fuera, con los ojos azules. Luego bajo otra de igual físico con un vestido azul con hombreras doradas. Luego bajo un chico con la melena rubia y los ojos azules.

-Henet y mi preciosa hija, Abbie – Dijo y Henet sonrió-. Sin olvidar a Edgar.

-Es Abigail, ya no tengo 5 años.

-No, tienes trece – Dijo su madre, apoyándola-. ¿Qué tal, Charles?

Luego del tercer carruaje bajo una mujer cruel, con un vestido ajustado de corsé rojo con falda estilo princesa roja con adornos negros, con la melena por debajo de los hombros rubia y los ojos azules. Con un lunar debajo de sus labios rojos.

-Elloise – Dijo el Rey.

-Abstente a hablarme, Charles – Dijo ella y se giró-. Baja, cariño.

Bajo una chica de unos catorce años, con la melena castaña y los ojos azules. Con un vestido corto azul cielo y un sombrero y guantes blancos.

-Alene – Dijo Charles.

-Hola – Dijo ella y se giró a su madre.

Del cuarto carruaje bajaron dos chicas. La mayor tenía la melena larga y lacia negra y los ojos azules con un precioso vestido rojo sirena. La menor tenía al menos unos diesiseis años, tenía la melena rosa pálida y los ojos violetas, con un vestido blanco y tacones altos.

-Lilianne y mi hija Isabella – Dijo-. ¿Qué tal Izzie?

Del quinto carruaje bajo una mujer de pelo azul oscuros largo, un vestido azul con blanco.

-Raphaela – Dijo Charles.

-Charles, ¿Y Luciella?

-Dentro – Dijo y su esposa sonrió.

Del sexto carruaje bajo una mujer de melena ondulada café con una rosa adornándolo y los ojos rojos como la sangre. Tenía un vestido rojo con una raya en el escote negro y una rosa adornándolo en el lado derecho.

-Lady Sophie.

-Charles – Saludó ella con educación.

Del séptimo carruaje bajo Zelinda, una mujer de melena larga rosada, ojos turquesa y un vestido rosado con blanco. Unos guantes de encaje blancos a juego con su sombrilla.

-Lady Zelinda.

-Hola, Charles. Un placer verte – Dijo.

Del último carruaje. Bajo una mujer de melena lacia blanca, ojos azules y un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo en el pecho y falda de princesa. Con cuello, que tenía un hoyo que dejaba ver su raya de separación de senos y una rosa azul cubriendo su corazón.

-Aimee – Dijo Charles a su esposa, ella era la más cruel, sádica y temida de todas las Imperiales Consortes, y aún más, de toda Britannia.

-Baja, cariño – Dijo su esposa, ignorándolo. Su voz era fría como el hielo, con una pizca de odio-. Recuerda, no saludes.

Del carruaje bajo una chica de diecisiete años, del mismo físico de su madre solo que los ojos rojos. Con un vestido azul con mangas de maya y una rosa roja de collar.

-Hola, Chlóe – Dijo su padre y se le acercó. Ella se aferró a su madre

-Dí algo, hija – Dijo cariñosamente su madre.

-Hola, papá – Dijo y su madre, Aimee miró a Charles.

-El sol está muy fuerte, ¿Podemos entrar de una buena vez?

-Si, vengan – Dijo Gabrielle y entraron.

 **En la sala...**

Gabrielle los llevo a la Sala principal y allí esperaban todos.

-¡Mamá! – Exclamo Luciella al ver a su madre. Raphaela.

-Hola, Princesa – Respondió.

-Madre – Exclamaron Poxull y Castor corriendo hacia Zelinda.

En eso entró Cadince.

-4 Imperiales Consortes han llegado por la puerta trasera – Avisó.

-¿Qué tal, Charles? – Dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules y vestido blanco con una sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a todos, tenía un acento inglés-. My name is Alyson El Britannia.

-¡Mom! – Schneizel y Magnus corrieron hacia ella.

-Hola, Charles – Está mujer tenía un acento italiano. Tenía la melena negra y ojos verdes-. Me quiamo Nicole Lo Britannia.

-Mama – Maximilion fue a abrazarla.

-Charles – Dijo una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes y vestido acampanado azul-. Me llamo Fiorella.

-Mama – Carine camino hasta ella y su madre la tomo en brazos.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal? – Lady Irene Su Britannia, con la melena castaña y ojos verdes entro-. Me llamo Irene, soy la madre de Guinevere.

-¿Mamá? – Guinevere corrió a abrazarla.

Charles tomo asiento.

-Las Imperiales consortes, ya están aquí – Aclaró alegre. Marianne parpadeó.

Se decidió formar un fiesta. Todos reían, bailaban y jugaban.

Pero Lady Aimee y su hija, la Princesa Chlóe permanecían en un mesa apartada, conversando en voz baja, mientras tomaban una copa de champán.

-Chlóe, nunca confíes es Charles – Dijo su madre-. Ni en nadie, la gente es mala y un día te traicionará. Solo confía en mi y en tú madrastra Elloise. ¿Me has entendido?

-Si mamá – Respondió la chica, acostumbrada a su comportamiento.

-Mamá siempre te protegerá y te girará – Dijo ella-. Porque te amo, ¿Si?

-Te amo, mamá.

Uff, ¡Por fin! El capítulo 2.

Aquí está la guía de Imperiales Consortes para los que se perdieron.

Marianne Vi Britannia: Lelouch y Nunnally.

Gabrielle La Britannia: Clovis y Laila.

Cadince Li Britannia: Cornelia y Euphie.

Fiorella Ne Britannia: Carine

Flora Mel Britannia: Marrybell y Julia.

Irene Su Britannia: Guinevere

Alyson El Britannia: Schneizel y Magnus.

Anticlea Eu Britannia: Odysseus

Zelinda Rui Britannia: Castore y Pollux.

Nicole Lo Britannia: Maximilion

Renette Ai Britannia: Hedeleine Ai Britannia.

Henet Ru Britannia: Abigail Ru Britannia.

Elloise Fa Britannia: Alene Fa Britannia

Lilianne All Britannia: Isabella All Britannia

Raphaela Mir Britannia: Luciella Mir Britannia.

Sophie Sol Britannia: (Sin hijos)

Aimee Ol Britannia: Chlóe Ol Britannia.


End file.
